Jugando Con La Inocencia
by d4rk m00n
Summary: a pesar d todo no me arrepiento d haberme acostado con él... X q el amor y el sexo son 2 cosas diferentes... Y ahora hemos aceptado q nuestros cuerpos tal vez no nos pertenezcan, pero nuestras almas y corazones sí... Y eso es lo importante


_**Notas Del Fic: **_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de Masashi-Sama

_**Notas De Autora: **_ bueno espero que la historia les agrade, he de confesar que es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y no se si lo hice por lo que agradecería que al final comentaran para decirme si estuvo bien o en realidad fue un asco.

Otra cosa que me gustaría a aclarar es que tal vez algunos crean que por la forma de pensar Sakura en este fic tenga una actitud un poco zorra para muchos, tal vez lo categoren así, solo que últimamente la mayoría de fic de está pareja que he leído por lo regular Sasuke siempre es el que se la pasa de chica en chica y cuando por fin termina con Saku, está aun conserva en l mayoría de los casos su pureza para él.

Por eso mismo quise hacer esto un poco diferente ya que no se me hace justo que como ya dije en la mayoría de los caso Sasuke sea el wilo y eso este bien, pienso que debería a ver más igualdad entre está pareja en los fic, aun que no niego que es lindo que siempre la primera vez de Saku sea con Sasu pero bueno

Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic…

_**Jugando Con La Inocencia**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Qué puedo decir? Nunca me he dado a conocer por ser una de las chicas más normales del colegio, y eso se refleja solo con conocer mi forma de pensar.

Desde que entre en la secundaria, mi modo de pensar cambio de manera radical, desde ese momento comencé a creer que el amor y el sexo eran dos cosas diferentes, pensaba (y ahora a veces aun lo pienso) que el amor y el sexo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Una persona puede sentir un inmenso amor por alguien… tan grande que es capaz de sacrificar todo por él o ella, pero eso no implica que no pueda sentir un deseo de casi la misma intensidad por una persona completamente diferente… al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

De todas mis amigas yo siempre fui la que tenía la mentalidad más liberal al pensar de ese modo, ya que en parte la mayoría de las chicas entrando a la adolescencia piensan en ligarse al chico más bueno de la escuela o que referente al sexo, su primera vez sea algo lindo e inolvidable con la persona que más aman… sin embargo yo tenía una idea totalmente diferente para mi primera experiencia en la vida sexual. Siempre imagine que mi primera vez sería por curiosidad y no por amor ya que siempre me considere un alma libre que tal como creía separaba el amor del sexo.

Cualquiera que supiera esto pensaría que ya a mis 18 años, había de dejado de ser virgen desde hace mucho, pero la verdad era que aun que tal vez cueste creerlo pero era casi la única de todas mis amigas que aun lo era junto con Hinata, una de mis amigas más tímidas que decía aun no sentirse preparada para dar ese paso con su novio Naruto. A pesar de ser la que más novios ha tenido de todas, jamás me atreví a acostarme con ninguno de ellos, nunca fue porque no estuviera lista, de hecho en parte fue porque mis relaciones no duraban más de dos semanas.

Pero todo cambió desde que conocía a mi actual novio Sasuke Uchiha. Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, el día que entre en la preparatoria, un chico alto, de buen físico, facciones hermosa, piel tan nívea cabello negro alborotado y unos profundos ojos negros, desde el momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de él pensé: "ese chico tiene que ser para mi" y si, tal y como pensé sucedió, nos empezamos a tratar y a los 2 meses ya éramos oficialmente novios.

Durante todo este tiempo con mi Sasuke, mis sentimientos han cambiado, he dejado atrás la atracción y ahora estoy segura de que estoy completamente enamorada de él como él de mi, nuestra relación siempre ha sido algo liberal, pero a pesar de todo nunca nos hemos involucrado con nadie solo hemos estado nosotros dos, y a pesar de llevar más de dos años juntos tampoco hemos tenido ninguna clase de contacto físico, por extraño que pueda ser ambos aun somos vírgenes, y no es porque Sasuke o yo o queremos seguir permaneciendo así, es solo que aun no siento esa curiosidad tan grande por descubrir lo que es el sexo, no tengo miedo y se que estoy más que preparada y Sasuke también porque mucha veces me ha presionado para acostarnos es solo que me excitación aun no es lo suficientemente grande para dar ese paso, mi pelinegro es uno de los chicos más deseados de todo el instituto y sé que muchas darían su vida por tener una sola noche de sexo con él pero por raro que sea yo no… o eso era hasta ahora.

Ahora estoy completamente decidida a complacer a Sasuke y aceptar que ambos perdamos nuestra castidad juntos. Me arregle lo más linda que pudo para él, incluso había comprado un lindo conjunto de lencería que sé que le va a encantar color rojo pasión que traía puesto debajo de mi ropa, por cierto la más provocativa para él, quería que fuera especial, no por mí sino para él.

Con la copia de la llave que Sasuke me había dado de su departamento abrí la puerta, al entrar todo se veía desierto cosa que me extraño, ya que al no haber clases, él me había dicho que se pasaría el día en su departamento estudiando un poco. De repente escuches unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación, así que me dirigí hacia allí, con forme más me acercaba más se escuchaban eso ruidos y al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke se encontraba desnudo con una chica (que pude reconocer del instituto) montada encima de él en las mismas condiciones. No lo voy a negar me dolió lo que vi, pero a pesar de todo no podía reclamar nada porque a pesar de ser novios, como había dicho nuestra relación era libre.

Salí lo más silenciosamente posible de ahí, ellos no tenían que enterarse de mi presencia, un poco decepcionada regrese a mi casa, tanto esfuerzo para nada!, me tire en mi cama y suspiré con pesadez, creo que más que nada mi orgullo estaba algo herido pero en fin… que podía hacer? Sasuke era libre de manejar su cuerpo como más lo desee… igual que yo con él mío y eso me dio una pequeña idea, si él podía acostarse con la primer tipa que se le ofreciera por qué yo no? Que nos hacía deferentes? Ambos éramos humanos y yo entiendo que él tenga necesidades además no porque me tirara a un tipo "x" iba a dejar de amar a Sasuke, mi alma y mi corazón siempre serían de él aun que tal vez mi cuerpo ya no, al igual que él suyo ya no me pertenecía a mí.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, así que inmediatamente baje a abrir, cuál fue mi sorpresa a l encontrarme con Sasori, un chico de nuestro grupo que siempre me había tirado la onda, incluso enfrente de Sasuke él cual siempre lo amenazaba con la mirada, genial! Más oportuno no pudo ser, Sasori era un chico muy atractivo, incluso tenía muchas admiradoras (claro no tantas como mi pelinegro) no sería ningún sacrifico estar con él. Así que le sonreí y lo deje pasar a la sala.

-y que te trae por aquí, Sasori-Kun?-pregunte en un tono inocentemente sensual. El solo sonrió al notarlo

-Kakashi-Sensei me mando a dejarte unos libros… ya que como no te has presentado en clase desde la semana pasada tienes mucha tarea atrasada- dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar las libretas mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-oh muchas gracias de verdad… pero parece ser que es mucha tarea…

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- me ofreció en un tono bastante sugerente, lo que me hizo sonreír coquetamente- por cierto… te ves muy sexy hoy…-su mirada me escaneaba descaradamente, si Sasu la viera seguramente en estos momentos le estaría dando la paliza de su vida

-oh muchas gracias…- me acerqué lentamente y me senté encima de él entrelazando mis piernas en su cuerpo y mis brazos en su cuello- pero que tal si me ayudas primero en otra cosa.

Dicho esto acerqué mis labios a su cuello y comencé a depositar pequeños besos sobre él, jamás besaría otros labios que no fueran los de mi Uchiha porque para mí eso era una muestra de amor y aunque mi cuerpo ya no fuera puro quería conservar algo de la esencia de mi novio. Sasori se sorprendió un poco por mi acto, pero aun así rodeo mi cintura con sus brazo acercándome lo más posible a él, para después ser ahora ser él quien besaba mi cuello y colaba una de sus manos debajo de mi ligera blusa…

… Era una suerte que mis padres estuvieran de vacaciones, porque esta sería una tarde muy larga…

…..

Enredada en una de mis sabanas blancas, miraba algo ausente esa mancha roja que se encontraba sobre mi cama, ahora ya no había marcha atrás, había entregado mi cuerpo a un chico que no desataba más en mí que solo un poco de deseo tal vez. Sasori se había ido hacia aproximadamente hace unos 20 minutos. A pesar de todo no me arrepentía de nada, aun que pudiera sentirme un poco mal.

Me levante de la cama y me metía a la ducha, después de unos minutos salí ya cambiada con una pequeña pijama, cambié las sabanas sucias de mi cama y después me acosté sobre ella, me estaba muriendo se sueño por lo que no cene, solo quería dormir… quién diría que el sexo era tan cansado?

Estaba apuntó de dejarme llevar por el dios de los sueños cuando sonó el timbre del maldito celular, miré el reloj eran como las diez de la noche por lo que no era tan tarde para maldecir al estúpido inconsciente que no me permitía dormir, así que a regañadientes conteste.

-hola

-_**Sakura…**_-esa voz me paralizó por unos momentos

-qué sucede Sasuke-Kun?-trate de sonar lo más natural posible

-_**nada solo quería saber si estabas bien como no supe nada ti en todo el día…**_

-te preocupaste?... Sasu-Kun no pasa nada estoy bien solo estuve haciendo tarea atrasada de la clase de Kakashi-Sensei durante toda la tarde por eso no pude ir a verte ni tampoco pude llamarte… pero tú como estuviste?

-_**bien ya sabes el dobe que estuvo molestando todo el día por eso tampoco yo puede llamarte en todo el día, a penas se acaba de ir**_- si… claro desde cuando Naruto es castaño?-pensé con ironía

-oye Sasu-Kun… te molesta que hablemos mañana- solté un pequeño bostezó-… es que estoy cansada

-_**se te nota… ese Kakashi no se mide con la tarea-ante esto trate de aguantarme la risa-pero está bien ya nos veremos mañana… descansa cerezo**_

-igual tú

_**-te amo Sakura-sonreía con dulzura ante eso, porque al menos aun lo sentía sincero**_

-igual yo Sasu-Kun… igual yo…-después de eso colgué

Me volví a acurrucar en la cama, tapándome completamente con todas mis cobijas, a pesar de todo podía dormir tranquila porque ahora confirmaba que Sasuke después de todo si me amaba como yo a él, a pesar de lo que había sucedido hoy con Sasori, mañana haría como si fuera borrón y cuenta nueva, porque después de todo está solo había sido una experiencia, algo que jamás se repetiría y que esperaba que algún día mi Sasu lo entendiera como yo lo entendía a él.

…

Después de eso pasó un mes, con Sasori ya no volví a ocurrir nada ya que desde el primer momento él sabía que solo había sido una aventura y que después de haber salido de mi cama, ninguno de los dos volvería a hablar de esto, es más ahora se comportaba bastante tranquilo ya no volvió ni si quiera a intentar ligarme, cosa que extraño un poco a mi Sasuke con él cual las cosas no podrían ir mejor, ahora se mostraba más cariñoso y lindo conmigo sin decir que me cuidaba mucho más. Al parecer haberse desahogado con esa tipa le había servido ya que desde ese día tampoco volvió en insistirme en que tuviéramos relaciones, cosa que en un principio me pareció un poco raro, pero bueno…

Está tarde saliendo de la universidad, mi pelinegro me invitó al cine a ver una película que se acababa de estrenar y que ambos ansiábamos ver, aunque en realidad no vimos casi nada ya que durante la función nos la pasamos comiéndonos a besos y dándonos uno que otro cariñito fugaz. Al salir de cine nos fuimos a su departamento a cenar, esa noche me quedaría con él, a mis padres les había dicho que pasaría la noche en casa de Ino por lo que no habría problema, no era la primera noche que la pasaba con Sasuke, desde que comenzamos a salir y él se mudo a un departamento solo desde hace un año me había quedado una que otra noche haciéndole compañía, siempre al principio me quedaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero al final terminaba durmiendo con él… se podría decir que Sasuke era como mi oso de peluche.

Después de cenar, recogí la mesa y lleve los platos a lavar mientras Sasuke se iba a la sala a mirar un poco la tele, después de unos minutos cuando termine me fui con él y me recosté a su lado, a los pocos segundo sentí como Sasuke a pagaba la tele y me miraba profundamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lentamente se acercó a mí, pero antes se quiera de que llegara rozar mis labios yo me le adelante y estampé los míos contra los de él uniéndolos en un besó apasionado y demandante, que al comenzar a faltarnos el aire tuvimos que separarnos pero ya después de recuperarnos volvimos a juntarlos, jamás, me cansaría de besarlo porque estaba segura de que nadie besaba como él.

Después de unos momentos, sentí como Sasuke me tomaba entre sus brazos y me llevaba a la habitación aun sin romper el beso y sin ninguna resistencia de mi parte, lentamente me recostó sobre la cama y sus labios comenzaron a descender pasando por mi clavícula hasta situarse por mi cuello dejando pequeños rastros de saliva en el, yo ladeé mi cabeza dándole espació libre, se sentía maravillosamente bien, Sasuke se separó unos momentos de mí y me miró con sus profundos ojos ónix tratando de encontrar algún rastro de arrepentimiento, pero yo encontraste le devolví una brillante sonrisa tratando de darle confianza para proseguir, él rápidamente lo entendí y se acercó al mi oído para susurrarme algo.

-está noche haré que sea especial para ti…-me susurró seductoramente con un deje de cariño en su voz

Yo no pude detenerme a pensar claramente sus palabras porque inmediatamente sentía como Sasuke mordía suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome escapar un pequeño gemido de mi boca, ente esto el sonrió así que prosiguió a continuar con su tarea, lentamente una de sus manos comenzó a viaja por el muslo de una de mis piernas mientras la otra se colaba por debajo de mi blusa, marcando el contorno de uno de mis senos con la yema de sus dedos, lo hacía tan delicadamente que su simple contacto me hizo estremecer, por un momento dejo su labor para retirarme mi blusa y permitirme a mi despojarlo de su camisa dejando parte de su fabuloso cuerpo al descubierto después de eso se apegó lo más que pudo a mí y fue entonces cuando lo volví a besar feroz mente dejando que mis manos quitaran la hebilla de su cinturón para poder sacarle los pantalones dejándolo ahora solo en bóxer y luego yo misma me deshice de mi pequeño short que traía puesto, él mientras acariciaba mis hombros suavemente descendiendo sus manos por mi espalda lentamente hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén y despojarme completamente de él, y sin ninguna clase de pudor me observaba descaradamente, haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

Nuevamente se acercó a mí, pero está vez su húmedos besos descendieron de mi cuello hasta llegar al inició de mis pechos, una de sus manos se poso sobre uno de ellos y comenzó a masajearlo mientras besaba y lamia el otro, todo esto lo hacía de una manera tan tortuosa que a estas alturas ya no podía a callar lo pequeños gemidos que salían de mi boca, sentía demasiado placer dentro de mí que quería yo también proporcionárselo a él, Así que bajo la un poco sorprendida mirada de mi chico intercambie nuestra posiciones, quedando yo ahora sentada encima de él sobre sus caderas, podía sentir su excitación debajo de mí en su gran erección y estaba segura de que él podía sentir mi humedad, sin embargo quería más y también de cierta forma torturarlo un poco a él.

Así que lentamente comencé a mover mis caderas, sintiendo como nuestros sexos se rozaban a un por encima de la ropa interior que aun llevamos puestas, pequeños gruñidos de placer se escapaban de Sasuke y pronto coloco sus manos en mi cintura tratando de acelerar un poco los movimientos, pero ahora yo tenía el control de la situación por lo que separe sus manos de mi y las coloqué a los costados, apegando todo mi cuerpo él y dejando que sintiera por un momento la dureza de mis pezones haciendo que soltara algo parecido a un suspiró, entonces comencé a repartir pequeños besos por todo su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo, y tratando de cubrir con mi saliva cada rastro de su piel, pronto llegue a mi objetivo y deje de moverme sobre el, me separe un poco de su cálido cuerpo para poder observar mejor el rostro de mi amado ante lo que pensaba hacer.

Sasuke me miró un poco extrañado, tratando de averiguar lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero su dudas se aclararon cuando introduje una de mis manos debajo de su bóxer y con la yema de mis dedos comencé a rozar suavemente su miembro, cerró los ojos ante mi tacto, dejándose en volver por mis tímidas caricias que pronto comenzaron a volverse más atrevidas, tomé su pene con mi mano y ejercí un poco depresión sobre él para después comenzar a moverlo de arriba, abajo de manera circular etc.

-S-Sakura…

los roncos gemidos de mi novio, pronto se hicieron más audibles cosa que me hizo sonreír, había logrado mi objetivo, pronto sentí como Sasuke retiraba mi mano de su miembro y nuevamente abría sus ojos negro mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, y nuevamente cambio nuestras posiciones, regresando a situarse encima de mí.

-oh mi querida Sakura… ahora te toca a ti- me dijo de manera dulce mientras acariciaba mi rostro y esas caricias descendían lentamente

Al sentir sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrío de placer recorría mi columna haciendo juntar nuevamente sus labios con los míos sin embargo sus manos aun seguían su caminó como si tuvieran vida propia, explorando cada rincón de una manera tan delicada como si esculpiera una frágil obra de arte, sentía palpitar mi sexo con excitación, deseando una anhelada atención, que Sasuke pronto se encargó de atender, recorrió con sus manos mis muslos , ascendiendo rápidamente por mi entrepierna, pronto llegó hasta mi intimidad rozándola fugazmente por un momento, un nuevo gemido salió de mí, y ahora Sasuke más decidido coloco su mano en mi parte más sensible, volviendo sus caricias más obscenas, la sensación de placer que sentía en ese momento era simplemente indescriptible más sin embargo nada comparado cuando sentí como Sasuke colaba su mano dentro de mis bragas introduciendo uno de su dedos, mi espalda se arqueo un poco ante tal intromisión, pronto Sasuke comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de mí y luego introdujo otro, haciendo que sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse más acelerados, cerré mis ojos ante tanto éxtasis y mi respiración comenzó a tornarse más irregular, dejándome sentir momentos después la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo, sacó sus dedos de mi interior y bajo una atenta mirada de lujuria se los llevó a la boca.

-eres deliciosa mi Saku…

Dicho eso acercó su rostro al mío besando con extraña ternura mi frente, mis parpados, mis mejillas terminando finalmente en mis labios mientras se quitaba el mismo sus bóxers y luego alzaba un poco mis piernas para quitarme mis bragas y acomodarse mejor entre ellas preparándonos para lo que venía.

Lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de mí, deteniéndose un momento al llegar hasta llegar a lo más profundo, mientras ambos nos devorábamos nuestros labios, lo rodeo con mis piernas y comencé a moverme un poco dándole confianza de seguir, el inmediatamente comenzó a embestirme de manera suave mientras nuevamente comenzaba a besar mi cuello y acariciar mis senos, sus movimientos eran lentos y precisos, pero pronto ya con más confianza se tornaron pasionales y salvajes, los gemidos inundaron la habitación tanto de mi parte como de la suya, nuestros cuerpos pronto se a perlaron en sudor, el placer nublo nuestros sentido, en ese paraíso de lujuria solo existíamos él y yo.

Nuestras manos eran como fuego, que calentaban incluso nuestras almas, los gemidos, la melodía más bella y excitante en esos momentos, nuestro cuerpos eran uno solo y el cielo estaba en nuestras manos, las sensaciones que experimentaba incluso eran nuevas para mí, el placer era inigualable, unos momentos más y alcanzaríamos las estrellas. Sentía como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y como mi interior aprisionaba el miembro de mi novio en un intento de retenerlo conmigo, el éxtasis recorrió todo mi cuerpo desde las uña de mis pies hasta el último cabello rosa de mi cabeza y la última estocada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo.

Un par de embestidas más y mi Sasuke también alcanzo el orgasmo derramando su ser en mi interior y dejándose caer sobre mí, cerré los ojos tratando de aguardar estos momentos, estas sensaciones y tratando de regularizar mi respiración, Sasuke ya más descansado se acomodo mejor alado de mí, tomándome de la cintura y apegándome lo más posible a él, su respiración pegaba en mi hombro, deposito un suave beso en el, y otro en mi pelo para después acomodar su rostro mejor en la curvatura de mi cuello para poder descansar mejor.

No habían palabras para describir el momento, y tampoco se necesitaba, ambos nos entendíamos con nuestros pequeños gestos. Minutos después ya más tranquila me giré hasta quedar enfrente de él, Sasuke ya se había quedado completamente dormido, delinee con la yemas de mis dedos su rostro tranquilo, sereno, como amaba a este chico y es que ahora me daba cuenta de que no podría concebir una vida sin él, quería permanecer a su lado.

Está noche había sido indescriptible, sentirlo en mi interior fue algo que jamás podría expresar con palabras, definitivamente aun que no hubiera sido mi primera vez, no había comparación, con Sasori tal vez conocí lo que era el sexo, pero con Sasuke aprendí lo que era el amor y el verdadero placer.

Por un momento sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento, tal vez al final de cuentas no había sido una buena idea haberme acostado con Sasori, ahora entendía que a lo mejor había sido una estupidez en ese momento aun que lo negara estaba dolida y me deje llevar por mis deseos de no entregarle mi virginidad a alguien quién ya había estado con otra persona y que sentía que no había podido esperarme. Me acurruqué mejor entre los brazos de Sasuke buscando refugio en el calor de su cuerpo, sentí como se aferraba más a mí y pronto cerré los ojos tratando de despejar de mis pensamientos, pero no las sensaciones que me acababan de embargar.

…

Desperté al sentir los suaves besos de mi Sasuke sobre mi piel desnuda, me reincorpore pesadamente en la cama tallándome los ojos, me sentía maravillosamente bien al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y una sincera sonrisa se filtro en mi rostro. Pronto sentí como los brazos de mi novio rodeaban mi cintura apegándome a él.

-recordando?-podía sentir su aliento de mi oído

-puede ser…

-mmm… que te parece si lo repetimos? –me preguntó mientras nuevamente se colocaba encima de mí y comenzaba a repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo, giré mi cabeza hacia el despertador que estaba en el mueble alado de la cama y me di cuenta de que ya se nos hacia tarde.

-Sasu… kun…-le dije entre besos mientras lo separaba un poco de mi- se nos hace tarde… y yo tengo que ir todavía a mi casa a cambiarme

-bien… no vayamos a la universidad.. . mejor hay que quedarnos aquí… en mi cama

-Sasuke…

-bueno está bien…-me dijo a regañadientes mientras se separaba de mi y se volvía a recostar en la cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza- si quieres báñate aquí para que ya nada más llegues a cambiarte a tú casa… puedes tomar la ducha tú primero

-en serio?-le pregunte dudosa

-hmp… claro… a menos que quieras bañarte conmigo?-una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa se asomo en su rostro

-olvídalo… si no, no vamos a salir nunca de aquí

Tome una de las sabanas de la cama y me la enrede al cuerpo, mientras me levantaba de la cama para buscar mi ropa y luego meterme al baño, Suspiré toda mi ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación, esperaba poder encontrarla toda y rápidamente. Poco a poco cogí todo ya nada más me faltaba mi sostén que estaba debajo de la cama, cuando lo tome, volví a levantarme dispuesta a meterme al baño para darme una buena ducha sin embargo la voz de Sasuke me detuvo.

-Sakura…

Me giré hacia el que se encontraba todavía sentado en la cama, con la mirada enterrada en ella como queriendo encontrar algo, luego levanto su mirada hacia mí, que lo miré extrañada, parecía escanearme detalladamente, pronto su expresión se volvió ausente, luego fue de sorpresa y al final la gachó de manera algo sombría.

-Sasu-Kun… qué sucede?-le pregunte un poco preocupada por sus reacciones

-con quién?- soltó su pregunta de una manera tan fría que me causo un estremecimiento

-con quién qué?-no entendía nada

-con quién te acostaste antes que yo?-palidecí ante eso

-Sasuke y-yo…-trate de explicarme, pero él no me lo permitió

-MAIDITA SEA SAKURA! CON QUIÉN DIABLOS TE REVOLCASTE!-gritó completamente furioso mientras se levanta de la cama y me miraba con desprecio y resentimiento, instintivamente solté mi ropa y retrocedí algunos pasos hacia atrás cuando note que se acercaba a mí, jamás lo había visto así por un momento sentí miedo por él hombre que tenía enfrente.-Y NO TRATES DE NEGARLO PORQUE NO SOY ESTUPIDO, ANOCHE NO HUBO NADA DE DOLOR NI LÁGRIMAS, TAMPOCO HAY SANGRE… DIME CON QUIÉN FUE… O ES QUE ACASO ME MENTISTE CUANDO EMPEZAMOS Y ME DIJISTE QUE AUN ERAS VIRGEN?-me tomo fuertemente de los hombros comenzando a zarandearme, tome un poco de fuerzas y me separe de él.

-YO NO TE MENTI…-mi voz pronto disminuyó y comenzó a sonar quebrada- aun era virgen cuando empezamos de novios…-ante mi confesión el abrió sus ojos aun más furioso

sin que pudiera preverlo lo último que sentí fue dolor del fuerte golpe que Sasuke me había dado en la cara tirándome al suelo y el sabor metálico de la sangre cayendo por mi boca, abrí los ojos sorprendida, el Sasuke que conocía jamás me hubiera levando la mano. Sin embargo no fue toda ya que luego me tomo bruscamente de los hombros omitiendo el quejido de dolor que salió de mi boca, lastimando sin contemplación.

-ME TRAICIONASTE… ERES IGUAL DE ZORRA QUE TODAS LAS DEMÁS-cómo pude me separe de él y con lágrimas de dolor que caían de mi rostro lo encaré.

-yo no te traicione…-le aclaré sin levantar la voz- desde el momento en que comenzamos a salir… aclaramos que nuestra relación sería más como de amigos con derechos que como novios, aun que lleváramos ese título… además tú tampoco puedes reclamarme nada…-le dije mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos con algo de dolor pero firme, el se enojo aun más por eso pero antes de que dijera algo yo proseguí- … ya que tú también estuviste con alguien más antes de estar conmigo-mi voz sonó un poco estrangulada, él miró sorprendido- acaso creíste que no lo sabía?...no Sasuke que equivocado estás… yo he estado enterada de todo pero aun así nunca te he reclamado nada ni te he mirado mal o si?

-pero eso es diferente…-me dijo más tranquilo y desviando su mirada de la mía

-dime porqué? Porqué es diferente? Porque yo soy mujer y tu hombre?…-negué varias veces con la cabeza-estás completamente equivocado… ambos somos humanos, y ambos tenemos las mismas igualdades, nada tiene que ver el genero

-pero maldita sea yo soy hombre y tengo necesidades! Y tú jamás me permitiste está contigo de esa forma!-golpeo la pared de manera frustrada

-y te entiendo!... esa parte la entiendo y la aceptó, lo que no comprendo es por qué tú no puedes entender que yo haya podido darle mi pureza a otra persona

-PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ME AMABAS NO! ENTONCES PORQUE LO HICISTE! SI SEGÚN TU ME QUERIAS TANTO PORQUE LE ENTREGASTE TU CUERPO A OTRO!

-bien admito que tal vez fui una estúpida por hacer eso!... Pero el que haya tenido sexo con otro antes que contigo no quiere decir que no te ame, tú enseñas lo que es el amor y eso debe de ser más importante que lo físico… a menos que en realidad seas tu él que no me ame y sea tu orgullo el que esté dañado?

-…-él no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callado dándome la espalda y con la mirada en el piso… eso contestaba mi pregunta, todas sus palabras habían sido solo eso palabras vacías

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, recogí mi ropa del suelo y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude, me limpie la sangre que tenía en mi labio y las lágrimas de mi rostro, tome mis cosas y antes de salir le di una última mirada a mi ahora ex novio que se mantenía en el mismo estado.

-adiós Sasuke… y solo para que lo sepas yo si te amaba- dicho esto salí corriendo de su departamento hacia mi casa.

Me dolía tanto el alma, era algo agudo en el pecho que no me deja respirar con normalidad, sentía como una parte vital de mí me hacia muchísima falta, me sentía mal por a verme acostado con Sasori, pero ahora estaba segura de que no me arrepentía porque eso me hizo darme cuenta de que Sasuke en realidad no me amaba como yo a él, y eso me había destrozado más que cualquier palabra hiriente que él me hubiera dicho antes.

…..

Dos semanas habían pasado desde lo que pasó con Sasuke, durante ese tiempo no había salido de mi habitación más que para ir a la universidad, donde trataba por todos lo medios evitar a Sasuke, quién dos días después de nuestra discusión había intentado hablar conmigo, pero ahora para qué? Si todo había quedado claro en esa pelea, él no me amaba lo suficiente como para tirar su orgullo, pero yo si tenía que amarlo para tirar el mío y eso era algo que no iba a permitir por mucho que se me partiera el corazón.

Mis padres al igual que mis amigas estaban algo preocupados por mí, pero nunca preguntaban nada ya que ellos jamás se metían en mi vida. No volví a derramar ni una sola lágrima por él Uchiha desde ese día y aun que me consumiera por dentro no lo volvería a hacer.

…..

Regresaba a mi casa después de que las clases en la universidad terminaran, mi mente me decía como ya era costumbre en estos días que me olvidara de Sasuke, pero mi corazón se negaba a dejarlo ir. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle, pude divisar en la entrada de mi casa a Sasuke, mi mirada se endureció y suspiré antes de ir hacia él con paso decidido, era hora de cortar todo de una vez.

-Sakura…-le llamó Sasuke al situarme a lado de él

-que se te ofrece Uchiha-San… tienes alguna duda sobre el trabajo de Kurenai-Sensei?-lo sorprendió un poco el tono indiferente con el que lo llamó, pero aun así no le sostuve la mirada.

-Sakura por favor…-su voz sonaba más como un suplica, así que solo por esta vez me atreví a mirarlo después de varios días y me lleve la sorpresa de mirarlo bastante de caído, sin embargo mantuve mi postura de inferencia

-por favor qué?... De verdad Uchiha-San si no tiene ningún asunto que tratar sobre la escuela con su permiso- pase alado de él para poder entrar a mi casa, pero me detuvo tomándome del brazo

-perdóname… de verdad lo lamento

-no tengo nada que perdonarte-le dije seria- yo no te puedo obligar a que me ames-él hizo una mueca de dolor

-fui un completo estúpido al tratarte así jamás debí golpearte y no sabes como me arrepiento de eso… y tienes razón yo soy la persona menos indicada para tacharte de zorra porque en realidad no lo eres… es solo que estaba dolido, y tenia miedo

-Miedo a qué?

-a que en realidad no me amaras como te amo yo…-cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano en el tabique de mi nariz tratando de buscar paciencia y no caer en sus brazos-… en estos días que no te he tenido no tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho, tú eres lo más preciado que tengo y he tenido que perderte para darme cuenta de que lo que siento por ti

-y si es verdad que tanto me amas… aceptas el hecho de que tú no hayas sido mi primer hombre?-él agacho la mirada

-tienes razón… es tu cuerpo no él mío tú eres dueña de él y lo acepto como tú aceptaste lo mío… el amor no solo se demuestra con sexo ambas son cosas completamente distintas-me giré para encararlo y suavemente levante su mirada para encontrarla con la mía

-de verdad me amas?

-si…-en sus ojos no había ningún rastro de duda, al contrario eran firmes al decirme eso, de pronto Sasuke sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la puso enfrente de mí… mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que por un momento temí que Sasuke escuchara mis latidos-y para demostrarte que te amo con todo mi ser quiero pedir que te cases conmigo?-abrió la cajita mostrándome un precioso anillo de compromiso, dejándome helada pero con un sentimiento de felicidad por dentro

-estás seguro?-le pregunte buscando algo de duda en él pero nada, Sasuke simplemente me sonrió cálidamente

-completamente… pero tú… que dices?

-y-yo…-miré el anillo y luego a Sasuke y así sucesivamente hasta que me la termine de creer- si! Sasu-Kun quiero ser tú esposa!-grité completamente eufórica y feliz mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos él inmediatamente me aferro lo más que pudo a él y me besó tratando de mostrarle lo más que pudo su amor

Ahora estaba segura de que Sasuke me amaba y me aceptaba con mis errores y virtudes como yo a él, jamás cambiaria mi forma de pensar a pesar de todo lo que no ha pasado el amor y el deseo son dos cosas completamente distintas que el humano puedes sentir por dos personas diferentes más sin embargo eso no implica que ambas se puedan sentir por un mismo ser y eso fue lo que me pasó con Sasuke.

Comprendo que me equivoque al disfrazar mi sensación de venganza hacia Sasuke por un deseo que jamás sentí hacia Sasori, y como he dicho hasta el cansancio, no me arrepiento de haberme acostado con él pero si de haberlo utilizado, Sé que el mal momento que viví con Sasuke me lo tenía bien merecido, pero aun así jamás me cansare de amarlo, aun que tengamos problemas y por cuestiones de orgullo nos cueste aceptar y reparar se que siempre los resolveremos porque ambos nos amamos y eso es algo que jamás cambiaría porque alado de mi pelinegro no podría ser más feliz... porque ahora hemos aceptado que tal vez nuestros cuerpos no nos pertenezcan al uno al otro pero nuestras almas y corazones si… eso es lo más importante.


End file.
